


Offending Members

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Puns & Word Play, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Qui-Gon really, really doesn't remember 16 being this HARD.





	Offending Members

If this was what being sixteen had been like the first time around, Qui-Gon was fairly certain he had missed the memo.

Or maybe he'd just been too focused on beating Tahl in all the important things, like lightsabers and telekinesis and academics.

He almost smiled for the memories of the stiff competition… but she wasn't here. None of his age-mates save Plo were here now. 

Which might have a lot to do with why he wasn't able to ignore his biology quite as well as he had the first time around. It didn't help that in getting resurrected at this young age, the Force had thought it hysterical to put him right under Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Correction. If he were under Obi-Wan Kenobi, he wouldn't be hiding in the 'fresher, desperately trying to convince his cock to stand down.

"You are supposed to obey my will," he muttered at the offending member.

He sighed, then slumped a little. If he could not mind-over-matter the experience, he'd just have to handle it.

Nor was that too hard a task, as he envisioned the man that was his padawan from his first life, all grown into a man of mature virility, his hair and beard and …

Qui-Gon almost growled as his thoughts had his hand moving too fast, too firm, hungry for the unattainable. Obi-Wan had become the perfect Jedi Knight he had envisioned, rising to Master in record time.

"And I want him to be a little less than perfect in his Jedi duty right now," he admitted to himself, hand pulling along his shaft a little more slowly, thumb caressing over the tip. He closed his eyes, wondering if Obi-Wan was methodical in sex, or if that poise actually broke and gave way to the passion of his youth.

Was he one that preferred to keep it to touching, or did he ever open his mouth and body to a lover? The thought brought a sudden peak, and Qui-Gon gasped, tightening his grip just a bit.

In moments, aided by illicit thoughts of the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon found himself finally able to clean up and situate his clothes. He just hoped that he could maintain his own dignity, and not let any of those thoughts spill beyond his shields. He did not want Obi-Wan to regret allowing him to stay with the 212th, not when Qui-Gon absolutely needed to be near his former padawan.


End file.
